Ghost
| video_game_debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 | appears_in_anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears_in_nds = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2011: Over the Nexus | appears_in_psp = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6 | gender = Male | anime_deck = * Wisel * Power * Ally of Justice | wc11_deck = | ja_voice = | en_voice = }} Ghost is a type of Duelbot in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. History After it was discovered that Ghost was responsible for the reported Duel Runner crashes and the major injuries incurred by several defeated Duelists, as the damage caused by each Duel was real, Trudge investigates and asks for Yusei's cooperation. Ghost faces Trudge in a Turbo Duel, in which he Summons "Meklord Emperor Wisel" to defeat him. Yusei tracks down Ghost to Duel him. During the Duel, Ghost tells Yusei that "Meklord Emperor Wisel" exists to remove the unnecessary things in the world. Ghost, referring to Synchro Monsters (which he believes are not needed in the world), states that this monster is the "proof of human´s evolution." After he is defeated in an intense Duel by Yusei, Ghost ends up exiting the Duel lane and crashing down into some trees. Before Yusei, Jack and Crow arrive, Primo appears to take back his Deck along with a fragment of the Duel Runner. Yusei, Jack and Crow rush down afterwards and discover that Ghost is a robot. Trudge then later reveals that this special robot was being used by Sector Security in order to assist them with crimes involving Duel Runners. Also this robot had been the prototype that went missing a few days ago. There was no information on the Turbo Duel chip regarding all of the current events, as all the data was programmed to be erased once the robot lost the Duel. Diablo After Team Catastrophe is defeated by Team 5D's, Primo lets loose an army of Duelbots. He refers to this army as "Diablo," and they are equipped with a highly efficient engine program that was stolen from Yusei and Bruno. The Diablo charge into the WRGP, where they force duelists into a Duel in Battle Royal mode. Together, the Diablo easily outnumber their opponents and defeat some of them with ease. Yusei, Jack, and Kaz manage to defeat the Diablo that they were facing; however Sherry and Elsworth eventually lost to the army of Diablo. After Bruno transforms into his Vizor persona, Primo challenges him to a Duel, during which Primo uses the Diablo to prevent Vizor from being able to Accel Synchro Summon. Vizor allowed Yusei to take his place against Primo while Jack & Kaz eliminated all the other Diablo. The Diablo use "Ally of Justice" Decks, which focuse on using "Ally Salvo" to destroy the opponents' cards and swarming the field with "Ally of Justice Cosmis Gateway". They also use the Trap Card "DNA Transplant", which allows them to use their monster effects on any monster by changing them into LIGHT Attribute. Decks Anime Ghost uses Primo's "Wisel" Deck, primarily to test its abilities out for Primo. It largely focused on preventing "Wise Core" from being destroyed by battle so it can later be destroyed by card effects such as "Spark Breaker" which leads to the Summoning of "Meklord Emperor Wisel" and its parts. Ghost then supports it through cards such as "Trap Recycle" and "Battle Return". Video games Over the Nexus Tag Force 6 '' and Tag Force 6.]] Ghost also appears as an opponent in Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 5 and Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 6. References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters